The lovemaking
by Reiyuka
Summary: Bulma's point of view on her relationship with Vegeta, when they get together at first. Not really fluff, but close enough. Rated T for being a bit descriptive. R&R, please!
1. Lovemaking

**Lovemaking  
_  
_**_A Vegeta and Bulma love story by Reiyuka_

After that first time, she left her bedroom door unlocked for him. Not that he had particular need of that, after all, her bedroom window was usually open anyway. But she made a point of it to invite him.

There was seldom a night in which he didn't show up. Sometimes he came as early as 11pm, at other times as late as 5 am. She always welcomed his company, however, and was pleased when he decided to spend the entire night with her.

He was usually in a hurry, their clothes scattering about the room as he pulled them off. He was gentle in a surprising way, but the moment where she opened for him, all gentleness flew out the window and he continued in a hurry of emotions. His passion infused her own and she loved every minute of their lovemaking.

Sometimes his passion changed to a need, a hunger, like she was food for a starving man. He nipped at her neck, grazing the skin with his teeth as if he wanted to take in her taste. He grabbed fistfulls of her hair, smelling it as if he wanted to remember her scent forever. His hunger was hurtful – she took great extents to cover up her bruised lips and the bite marks on her shoulders, hiding them from plain sight, yet revelling at them in private. She felt proud at being wanted, at being needed so. A part of her thought that she was sick, enjoying the pain he brought her as much as she savoured their regular lovemaking, however hurried that may be.

But then there were the times where he was surprisingly gentle, going to great lengths to please her. He was a skillfull lover and whenever he was in one of his genteel moods, he displayed his skill with a tenderness that most people would have thought unfathomable. After she had first experienced his hunger for a woman and had enjoyed it so, she had feared that something was wrong with her to receive such bliss from such pain. Luckily she found out that it didn't matter what he did to her. His being gentle or being a brute didn't matter to her body. Her body that ached for his touch and arched with the lightest hint of his breath on her skin.

They never spoke of it afterwards. Many an evening was spent in complete silence as he shared the Briefs' family time after much coaxing of her mother. Many a night was spent watching the sweat on his brow, the gleam of his gravity-defying hair and the rise and fall of his chest. Many a morning was spent marvelling at her new scars of love, at the marks and patterns that his body had created on hers, like a mark of ownership. Many a day was spent fighting with him, throwing things at him in a huff and calling him whichever name possible as he led her on in her childish anger.

She didn't know why he came to her bed, other than that he found her exotic and beautiful. That didn't matter so much as the things she had come to feel for him. Things she was slowly coming to terms with and things which gradually took over her way of thinking. It didn't matter if he cared for her – although she hoped and thought he did everytime her body was filled with contentment after careful, tender lovemaking – or at least, it didn't matter yet. Or anymore. She herself was not sure of that. Their life at night was separate from everything else in their existence. And at the same time, she felt like she existed solely for their shared nights. She knew not what would happen to them, but she was well aware of the fact that it couldn't last.

For now, he was with her, though, and that was all her mind could focus on.


	2. The first time

"**After that first time"  
- **_Chapter one of Lovemaking: A Vegeta and Bulma love story_

His hands were placed next to her head, the tip of his nose almost touching her own. She knew she would stutter even before she started to speak, but she hadn't thought she'd sound so panicked. "W-what do you want, Vegeta?" He truly had startled her, cornering her in the kitchen like that. A slow grin spread on his face and he dared to lean in even closer. "Other than destroying this puny planet, you mean?"

She bit her lower lip, bracing herself for the anger she knew would come. Sometimes her own temper annoyed her, but not this time, because the blue-haired human knew it was the only way she could bear dealing with this Saiyan. "For a prince of a nation, you sure don't know anything about manners, Vegeta." She pushed him away in a huff, walking away from the kitchen wall he had previously pushed her again. "May I remind you that this planet you speak of has been taking care of your puny little princely self for a while now?" She rolled her eyes at him and unconciously shook her hands – her fingers tingled from feeling his warm chest when she had pushed him away. "If you want something to eat, you could've just asked, you know," she muttered while opening the refridgerator, hiding her blush by looking into it with greater interest than she felt.

When he didn't answer her, she looked back, feeling surprised when she couldn't find him near the wall she had previously occupied with most of her backside. She straightened and looked about the kitchen, feeling more surprised as she caught him sitting at the table. So, he had been just messing with her. A part of her recently broken heart had sprung up annoyingly at the thought that this alien was attracted to her. Her self-confidence had taken more than a small dent when she had seen Yamcha and his new conquest.

She turned back to the refridgerator, removing a number of large plates from the cooling machine before closing it. She placed the trays of previously prepared foods on the table and handed him a fork. "There, you didn't even have to ask." She knew he was glaring at her even before she had bothered to look into his face. His glare was more fierce than expected for such a small argument, but she shrugged it off, getting both of them juice before sitting down across from him.

The silence they had shared neared companionship before she was awakened from her daydreaming by his deep, booming voice. "Woman?" Bulma blinked lightly at the questioning tone and looked up at him, tilting her head in a silent question in reply. He grunted, "Do you think of me as a boy or something?"

She felt startled and was sure it showed on her face. What on earth had brought this on?! She regarded the amount of food she had given him – noting silently that he had barely touched it – and decided that it was enough to make even Goku feel satisfied for a little while. "I-I... I don't know what you mean, Vegeta. A boy, how?" she stammered, her usual shrill voice reduced to a soft hum.

"I mean, you are not threatened by me at the least," was his matter-of-fact reply. She swallowed hard and tried to reply in a way that wouldn't set him off or insult him in any way. Of course she wasn't threatened by him! She figured if he had wanted to destroy the Earth so badly, he would've done so already.

She told him as much. "... So of course I'm not threatened by you – it doesn't mean I don't regard you as a man, it's just that I feel safe around you." She shook her head incredulously, "I mean, dseesh Vegeta, is this about a complex from being small or something? Because if that's the case, it's nothing to be worried about. You're a sour, surly brute, but at the same time I don't know anyone who emits more testosterone than you do. Have you even noticed the looks you get when you walk around the city?" In truth she didn't want to be reminded of the lusty glances of women in the city, but she felt that he needed to hear it. "You could be a freaking gigolo with all the woman lusting after you. You're so manly that it's almost annoying."

She stopped speaking and looked him squarely in the face, awaiting a response. His face seemed fairly blank, although his dark eyes – dark, warm, stormy eyes that seemed to have a fire burning in them – revealed that he was thinking something through. The silence lingered and Bulma sipped her juice slowly, going over her words to figure out where she had said something that might be misinterpreted. She blushed over some of her words, thinking that, had she been honest, he could easily have put her under the list of "woman lusting after you".

She saw the blur of black and blue move too late to respond to it.

A warm body was pressed against her front and her backside was once again pushed against the wall she had previously been pressed against. Her heart was beating swiftly in her throat and she swallowed, trying to get it back in her chest. "V-vegeta!" she managed to exclaim, and only then did she realize that he had once again put her in that position. That it was his body pressed against hers. Her senses narrowed down to the small part of skin on which she could feel his breath. He grunted a little before backing away, bringing his face in front of her own and glaring into her eyes. "I meant it as in, why don't you feel threatened when I do this to you?" As if she was too daft to understand even now, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over the spot he had been breathing on.

Bulma gasped and shivered, feeling flashes of hot and cold almost at the same time. She wanted to tell him that she did feel threatened, or tell him something along the lines of that he wouldn't demean himself by having sex with a lowly human such as she. Instead, she felt her own body leaning against his. Felt proud as she heard his surprised gasp in response to her action. She smiled proudly – he did want her – and lustily – and boy, did she want him!- before whispering the response she had admitted to herself for a while, "Why would I feel threatened by something that I want more than anything I've ever wanted before?"

The only words uttered after that were Vegeta's when he asked, "Your room or mine?" Bulma had given a noncommitical shrug, too busy in trying to get him out of his training suit while refusing to give up the taste of his skin underneath her lips.

It had been a useless question.

They had ended in the hallway.

_**Fini**_


End file.
